


Unseen

by ailouros



Series: eruri drabbles & oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, M/M, Rating May Change, idk if im gonna add to this LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailouros/pseuds/ailouros
Summary: Not many people in school like Levi. But Erwin does. Erwin asks him out on a date.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: eruri drabbles & oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Erwin asking Levi out for fun? And to practice writing I guess? It's not really meant to be an ongoing story but I might add some more chapters cause I've got some more ideas to write for this particular setting <3

Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba are walking outside on campus property, talking and cracking jokes to one another. Mike and Nanaba don't notice when they've lost Erwin's attention. They don't notice until they're finished laughing at one joke in particular and finally tear their gaze away from each other. Their smiles fall with concern when they see Erwin has his head turned the complete opposite way of them, his face beet red.

"What?" Mike's voice brings Erwin's back to them. He's a little caught off guard and looks at them with his mouth hanging open and his face still red. But then he collects his thoughts just a moment later, and his face melts into a smile. He turns back to where he was looking before.

"Levi." He exhales, soft.

"Levi?" Nanaba sounds confused.

"Yea, I-" He turns back to his friends, the smile never leaving his face "I wanted to ask him out."

"What?!" Mike sounds _very_ confused.

"Yea," He breathes out, his face still spread with blush and infatuation, "I mean- I know you guys probably think it's weird as hell. And a bad idea. But, to be fair, you guys don't know him like I do." He says in a matter of fact way, having no intention to let his friends try and talk him out of it.

Yeah, Levi's the weird kid that yells at everybody who irritates him - even if all they've done is breathe loud - and yeah, Levi constantly looks like all he wants is to watch the world burn, but, Erwin knows better than that. Erwin's had enough experience with Levi during the time they spent working on assignments they've been paired together for in class. Erwin knows that that's just how Levi is on the outside. There's so much more under that.

"Uh- okay." Nanaba stutters out after almost a minute of silence. That's all that's said before Erwin gives them one last smile and turns to head over to Levi--

Levi, who's sitting on a bench, looking as sour as ever. He's crouched over, leaning his elbows on his knees and has his focus on his phone. His whole body shakes while he bounces one leg. 

He looks beautiful, Erwin thinks. With his dark outfit - his black hair, his black ribbon choker, his plain black t-shirt, the black ripped jeans he wears on his thin, lean legs - along with his few accessories - the silver chain necklace around his neck, earrings and a lip ring - the way his whole aesthetic contrasts with the colorful garden right behind him. Gosh, he's so beautiful.

That beauty, that's what had taken Erwin's attention away from his friends.

Erwin makes his way over and stands right in front of Levi.

It takes only a second for Levi to notice, because Erwin's large form completely blocks any light that previously shined down on him.

"God, you're like a fucking tree." Levi teases when he has to crane his neck up to see who's cast the huge shadow on him.

Erwin laughs and moves to sit next to Levi. Levi makes room for him, tucking his phone away and averting his attention to Erwin.

"How was history class?"

Levi scoffs, "Fucking boring. I left halfway through."

Erwin only hums in response. "Hey, you wanna come over to my place tomorrow night?" The words escape Erwin before he even knows it's happening. He meant to at least have an actual conversation with Levi, but he finds himself panicking and cutting straight to the chase.

"For what?"

"Dinner," he manages a smile, "and a movie."

Erwin looks right into Levi's eyes, and Levi stares back. He opens his mouth, but says nothing.

There's a moment more of staring, then Levi finally speaks, "Like a date?"

Erwin hums an affirmative in response.

So Levi smiles, wide and toothy, "Yeah."

Erwin feels a warmth in his face and his chest, but he's able to regain his confidence and returns Levi's toothy smile with one of his own, "Great," Erwin's voice is oh so soft, "Can I text you my address?" He reaches to pull his phone out from his pocket.

"Yeah. What time do you want me to come?"

"Is seven ok?" Erwin looks away from Levi in favor of sending him a text.

"Yeah, seven works," Levi doesn't know where to look, so he just watches Erwin's hands, "what movie do you wanna watch?"

Erwin looks back up at Levi, and he doesn't miss how _red_ Levi's face is. Erwin feels giddy that he can get this kind of reaction out of Levi, "I have a whole bookshelf stacked with movies. We can look through it and decide on one together." Erwin doesn't stop smiling at Levi, and Levi doesn't stop blushing at Erwin. Not that he can control it.

After Levi and Erwin are done working everything out about their upcoming night, Erwin gives Levi one last, soft "Can't wait." Before taking off. Levi watches Erwin only for a second before he changes his expression back to normal - _sour -_ grabs his bags, and takes off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any spelling/grammar errors for me lmao thanks muah.


End file.
